1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fiber stock preparation system used for preparing a fiber stock for use in a paper-making machine, and, more particularly, to an apparatus for screening foreign matter from dry recycled paper in such a fiber stock preparation system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fiber stock preparation system is used to prepare a fiber stock or fiber suspension for use in a paper-making machine. The fiber stock preparation system utilizes a source of fiber which is mechanically and chemically prepared for use in the paper-making machine. Sources of such fiber include trees and recycled paper.
It will be appreciated that foreign matter such as metal, plastic, sand and other contaminants must be removed from the source of fiber for the fiber to be used in the paper-making process. Sand, other types of soil, and other small particulate foreign matter adversely affect the quality of the fiber web which is produced in the paper-making machine if not removed during the fiber stock preparation process.
What is needed in the art is an apparatus which allows easy separation of small, particulate foreign matter from a source of fiber such as recycled paper in bale or loose form.